


Scribbles on the wall...

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26122216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Random images in my head that I attempt to capture.





	Scribbles on the wall...

**Author's Note:**

> Literally has no plot haha

Night was soon to fall; in some time very close to the present, darkness would slip through the cracks, and try envelope everything in quiet oblivion. But for now, the church was shrouded in a pleasant light of pink and orange, while the shadows festered in the forgotten corners and bid their time. The children in the back were running through the final iterations of Te Deum. By the rustlings amongst them, it is evident to see that they were beginning to get distracted, their eyes following every figure at the vestibule.   
Our gaze focuses upon one particular man. There is something that made him seem out of place. Here, we make use of our omnipresence: We see the ragged lines on his face, and his hands, made callous by years of use. Bits of red grit stain his nails. He was lost; a wolf that had wandered into a flock of sheep.


End file.
